The present invention relates to a signal generation circuit and a temperature sensor, and in particular can be suitably used for a signal generation circuit and a temperature sensor that output a voltage proportional to the absolute temperature.
In the related art, there is known a PTAT (Proportional To Absolute Temperature) signal generation circuit that outputs, utilizing the fact that the difference between the forward voltages of first and second diodes having a size (that is, a current drive capability) different from each other is proportional to the absolute temperature, a PTAT signal whose voltage varies in proportion to the absolute temperature (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-217809 (Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-215129 (Patent Literature 2)).